


Masturbation

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Multi - Fandom Kink Bingo [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), F/M, Female Crowley (Good Omens), Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: This fills the 'masturbation' square of my mfkinkbingo





	Masturbation

****Aziraphale didn’t mean to stumble into _this_. He’d been unable to get an answer when he called Crowley, something that immediately caused him worry. He made his way to the demon’s flat.   


The flat was almost silent when he walked in. All that could be heard were grunts, groans and moans. Being so innocent, Aziraphale thought the demon was in pain and searched for her. What he found though, it wasn’t what he expected.   


Crowley was laid out on the bed. Her long limbs stretched out over the grey bed. Her hips writhed against the hand between her legs. Aziraphale didn’t need to see anymore to know what the demon was doing. _ I should leave, this is a private act. I’m intruding. _ The thoughts were loud in Aziraphale’s head, but he couldn’t force his legs to turn around, to leave the apartment. Instead, he stead, making his presence known to the demon. Crowley groaned, her hips jerking as she looked over to Aziraphale through hooded eyes.    
“Crowley” Aziraphale spoke, voice strained. Crowley groaned, watching as Aziraphale stripped naked in mere seconds.    
“Angel…please” Crowley begged, her hips jerking towards Aziraphale.    
“Crowley, dear, I am here” Aziraphale spoke. While he aimed for caring, his voice was so clouded with lust.   


Aziraphale climbed onto the bed, adjusting himself as Crowley’s legs wrapped around him. The bedding was  _ soaked _ beneath Aziraphale’s knees. Aziraphale groaned and reached down, adjusting himself as he slowly pushed forward.    
  
Crowley gasped and moaned, her body jerking and writhing as Aziraphale was fully seated inside of her.    
“Fuck” She cursed. Aziraphale groaned.    
“Yes, that” He murmured, slowly rolling his hips. Crowley groaned, her painted nails scraping over Aziraphale’s back. Tiny red welts appeared, they’d fade immediately. Aziraphale’s rhythm was shaky, he knew it was far from perfect, but the way Crowley was moaning, writhing beneath him, it was more than enough for her.    
“Angel, please” Crowley begged, her long legs winding around Aziraphale’s waist.    


Crowley’s orgasm hit her, hard. Her body jerked and spasmed, writhing against the bed. Crowley’s orgasm seemed to trigger Aziraphale’s, who’s hips stilled as he came with a groan.    
“Lord above” He moaned. 

**** A while passed before eventually they came apart, both sweat soaked and sensitive.    
“Good day, my dear” Aziraphale said softly.    
“Alright, Aziraphale” Crowley said, smirking up to the angel as she twisted a lock of her hair around her finger.    



End file.
